


Day 19 - A Very Good Morning

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [19]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Blow Job, Cuddles, Fluff, Hand Job, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if you can't sleep in, there are still ways to enjoy a lazy Saturday morning in bed.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 19: Sleeping In</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 19 - A Very Good Morning

It wasn't that Ty didn't enjoy the _idea_ of sleeping in; his body just had different ideas. It was a Saturday morning, and for once neither of them had anything to do or anywhere to be. He sighed, huffed, and rolled over to stare at Zane.

Zane's face was gentle, slack with peaceful sleep. He looked years younger, despite the fine threads of silver running through his hair, and Ty had to quell the urge to reach out and stroke his cheek. He mumbled quietly, rubbing his cheek against the pillow and smiling softly.

Ty sighed happily as he watched Zane in what he convinced himself was an entirely not-creepy way. He ran one hand down his stomach, fingers running idly over his morning erection. He wasn't urgently aroused, just enjoying the peace and quiet and the view of Zane nobody else got to see.

Zane murmured in his sleep, the faint traces of a smile across his face, and Ty wondered what he was dreaming about. Impulsively, he reached out and stroked the tip of his finger across Zane's full lower lip. He gasped quietly as Zane's tongue flicked out and his lips pursed around Ty's finger, sucking hard. It sent a rush of blood to his cock and he groaned, palming himself more vigorously with his other hand as he pulled his finger away from Zane's mouth.

He woke then, slowly opening his eyes and smirking at Ty, his face still slack and flushed.

"Morning," Ty murmured, tracing his finger along the crooked bridge of Zane's nose. Zane blinked the sleep out of his eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey. I was having the nicest dream."

Ty chuckled as he scooted closer to Zane, resting his head on Zane's chest and pressing his cock not-so-subtly against his hip.

"Were you now? Wanna tell me all about it?" He tipped his head up and Zane smirked down at him. Ty squirmed up the bed a bit, bringing their mouths into alignment and parted his lips. Zane cupped Ty's face in both hands and slipped his tongue into Ty's mouth. He shifted his hip slightly, pressing against Ty's cock and swallowing the gasp he caused.

The kisses were gentle and soft and Zane stroked his hands down Ty's neck, over his bare shoulders, and down his back. Ty stretched into the touch, throwing one thigh over Zane's hip and rubbing lazily against him. Zane broke the kiss with a soft sigh, dragging his lips up to Ty's cheek.

"Think I'd rather show you than tell you." His voice was ragged and breathy, a combination of sleep and arousal roughening it. Ty's cock twitched eagerly against Zane's hip and he laughed softly. "Seems like your body agrees with me." He smirked and slid away, and Ty grumbled at the sudden loss of contact and rush of cool air.

He wasn't grumbling for long though, because in one fluid motion Zane crawled down the bed and swallowed Ty's cock to the root. Ty moaned loudly, fumbling to pull the comforter out of the way so he could watch Zane.

Zane had other ideas though. He pulled back, flicking his tongue over the head of Ty’s cock in a way that had Ty tingling all the way to his toes. While Ty was distracted, Zane pulled the comforter back up and obscured his view.

He swallowed Ty deeply again and Ty gave up, his eyes fluttering shut as he focused on Zane’s tongue. He trailed the tip of his tongue up the length of the shaft before laving the head again slowly and thoroughly. There was nothing harried or urgent about Zane's movements, everything soft and drowsy, in stark contrast to their usual intense fucking. His fingers trailed up and down the back of Ty's legs, and Ty whimpered quietly, rubbing his face against the pillow.

Zane hollowed his cheeks and Ty moaned. He felt the head of his cock bump against the back of Zane's throat and he reached down, running his fingers through Zane's rumpled curls. He cupped the back of Zane's head without putting any pressure on him and Zane hummed happily. The sound vibrated deep into the root of Ty's cock and he bit his lip as the pressure in his groin ratcheted up a notch.

He rocked his hips, groaning every time Zane's tongue circled the head of his cock. Zane's fingers slipped between his cheeks, tracing gently over his hole without exerting any pressure. Ty gasped, trying to savour the slow, sleepy blow job and make it last as long as possible, but Zane seemed determined to drive him absolutely crazy. He sucked deep and fast for a few seconds, the warm, wet pressure nearly overwhelming before he let Ty's cock slip out from between his lips. Ty groaned as Zane left a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down his shaft and worked his way back up, tracing the thick vein along the underside before dragging his teeth gently across the fraenulum.

Ty whimpered and did his best to hold still, fighting the urge to hold Zane's head and thrust back into his mouth. Zane hummed again, his lips pressed against the root of Ty's cock, and Ty cried out. Smoothly, Zane engulfed him fully again, and Ty felt the orgasm creeping up through his body. He tugged Zane's hair gently in warning, and Zane nodded with Ty's cock still in his mouth before redoubling his efforts.

The orgasm washed over Ty like a slow wave, warmth starting deep in his belly and spreading outwards. He shuddered and stilled, fingers cradling Zane's head carefully as he came deep down Zane's throat. He could feel Zane curling his tongue against him, sucking and coaxing every last drop out of him. As Ty's pulse began to slow, Zane pulled off his softening cock and wriggled back up onto the bed, kissing Ty softly. The familiar taste of Zane's lips mixed with his own come was dizzying, and Ty pulled Zane close, nuzzling against his cheek. He felt Zane's warm, solid erection against his hip, but there was nothing insistent or desperate about their movements.

He slid one hand down Zane's torso, dragging his fingernails through the sparse hair on his chest and belly before taking his cock in hand, fingers slipping around the shaft.

"Lemme take care of you now, darlin'."

Zane nodded and tipped his head so their lips met again, and Ty kissed him, their tongues meeting and curling together slowly. Everything about their lovemaking was subdued, almost soft and fuzzy around the edges, and it made Ty's heart flutter. He pulled on Zane's cock, swallowing the muffled little sighs and gasps he was making.

Ty threw one leg over Zane's hip, pulling their bodies closer together as he jacked him off. He felt the hitch in Zane's breathing, felt his body draw up tight, and twisted his wrist slightly as he tugged, knowing it would push Zane over the edge.

Zane was nearly silent as he came, sucking on Ty's lip briefly before pulling away and resting his head on Ty's shoulder. His body shook slightly as he spilled between them, and Ty kept stroking him through it.

Ty slipped his hand free, wrapping both arms around Zane's waist as their lips met again for another sloppy, gentle kiss.

"So, is that what your dream was like?"

Zane laughed quietly, a soft huff of breath across Ty's lips. "Pretty much. This was better though. Love you."

Ty grinned, his body suffused with the heavy sated warmth of both orgasm and affection. "Love you too. Now be quiet and let me get back to sleep." He knew that he would nod off for a bit now, and they could go at it all over again when they woke up in another hour or so.


End file.
